Remember
by Mendori-chan
Summary: [COMPLETE! YAY! ;]Eriol came back to Japan after 3 years. Tomoyo was happy and the rest of the gang..but something bad happens. Eriol's memories as Clow Reed are slowly returning, and it's not a good thing.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: When Eriol comes back after 3 years, his memories of Clow Reed return, but it's not a good thing. When he remembers something in Clow's memory, he forgets something from his own. But a fatal accident leaves him in amnesia and worse, he forgets Tomoyo. My very first CCS fic. Enjoy, though I write like a total emotionless being so bear with me. E+T ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tadaima,"  
  
His voice echoed throughout the walls of the classroom he missed so much. It has been three long and much-awaited years since the indigo-haired boy left, and yet, here he is again, back in Tomoeda.  
  
He considered each of the familiar smiles his home, all grown up after so long. He couldn't take the yearning and cries of his heart and eventually came back after all. Although Kaho warned him before they left London that something might happen when he comes back to Japan, he insisted for he had missed his friends so.  
  
Everyone was so glad to see Hiragizawa Eriol as he stood there, bowing politely.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura Kinomoto stood up from her chair, smiling blissfully. "It's been such a long time.." Her emerald eyes lit up with joy, Eriol hardly recognizing her as the Card Mistress he knew three years ago. Sakura has grown into such a lovely young woman, her brown hair grew well below her shoulders.  
  
"It's nice to see you," Eriol replied, smiling back at her. He looked around as the rest of his old friends crowded him, fussing everywhere. Li Shaoran has grown taller as he greeted Eriol with a nod.  
  
Just then, he noticed a girl coming in the crowd as he faced her. "Daidouji- san," he greeted, bowing politely. Tomoyo smiled at him familiarly, her long grayish hair cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes have sparkled into a beautiful purple, face now blossomed into a lovely flower.  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun, welcome back." She smiled once more, her angelic voice changed into a more magnificent tone.  
  
Eriol nodded. "I've missed you so."  
  
That statement made Tomoyo pause. Did he mean it literally, specificly for her or just a friendly greeting? Her face reddened, realizing how much she's been waiting for this day to come. Eriol turned to the rest of his classmates, much to Tomoyo's disappointment. If only he knew how much she missed him..  
  
The bell then rang when Sakura walked up to Tomoyo, who was sketching yet another costume for her best friend.  
  
"You know I can't fight anymore, Tomoyo-chan. The Clow Cards are now safe with me," she told her considerately.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her as she stood up. "Okay," she sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in her tone while the both of them walked out of the classroom.  
  
'Eriol-kun has finally came back,' Tomoyo thought as she and Sakura were on their way home. 'But he hasn't changed at all..'  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura spoke. Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her absent-mindedly."Y-Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you happy Eriol-kun came back?" she asked, a bit worried since Tomoyo wasn't pleased at all today.  
  
"O-Of course," she replied, then faced the ground. "It's just that he.. he doesn't seem to notice me anymore."  
  
Sakura knew how she felt. Ever since Eriol moved to London three years ago, Tomoyo couldn't take him out of her mind for some reason. Now that he's back, she should be happy..right?  
  
"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura walked in her house as Tomoyo waved good-bye. "Hai, see you."  
  
Tomoyo strolled down the road, moving on as the blue sky turned orange. When she passed by a clearing, she stopped as she found herself gazing at an endless horizon with a beautiful sunset that took her breath away. She couldn't wipe the smile on her face, admiring it's beauty.  
  
"Pretty--"  
  
"Daidouji-san?" a voice interrupted. Tomoyo quickly turned around and saw Eriol standing before her, carrying his schoolbag. He smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be the one to ask you," she replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I-I was just on my way home but.." he said, looking around the corners with a small piece of paper at hand.  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "You're not lost are you?" she asked.  
  
Eriol laughed, smiling at her meekly. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
She extended her hand and took the paper from Eriol. She read the address and grinned, "I don't blame you. You've been gone for three years, so it's no wonder."  
  
"So can you help me?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It's just near my house. We can go there together," she replied.  
  
Eriol sighed in relief. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have wandered all over Tomoeda all night," he said as he moved out of the way. "Will you lead me then?"  
  
Tomoyo walked first as Eriol followed close by. The sun was going down and it was getting really dark when they arrived at the park. "We just have to pass through and we'll be there," Tomoyo assured him. She stepped in the woods boldly, but deep inside, she was afraid. She has never been through the park this late before.  
  
"Daidouji-san, you okay?" asked Eriol suddenly. Tomoyo turned to him, trying to hide the shakiness in herself. "H-H-Hai.." she squeaked. Eriol smiled as he walked closer to Tomoyo and put his arm for her to hold. She looked at him with a confused expression in her face.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here for you." He reassured her.  
  
Eriol's kindness sank all of Tomoyo's pride that she couldn't help but blush. Lucky for her, it was too dark to see. "B-But--" she tried to reconsider, but Eriol held her instead. The physical contact sent Tomoyo's heart pounding.  
  
"Is it okay if I hold you like this, Daidouji-san?" he asked kindly, their arm wrapped on the other's.  
  
She couldn't resisit. Just a while ago, Tomoyo wanted to get through the park as quick as she could, but now, she didn't want it to end. "S-Sure," she stuttered.  
  
A while passed as they walked on when Tomoyo spoke. "Hiragizawa-kun, can you tell me about London?" she asked.  
  
Eriol looked up at the sky filled with twinkling stars. He smiled. "London is nothing compared to Tomoeda, Daidouji-san. The sky here is much more clear and--"  
  
"No, I meant, tell me about your school and friends." Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
Eriol blinked. "Ah," he replied and thought for a while. "They're really nice. We usually hold sessions so we can get to know each other better."  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo nodded slightly. "Are you planning to go back?"  
  
The boy looked at her, confused. "Do you want me to?"  
  
"Chigau! It's not like that at all," she replied immediately, letting go of Eriol's arm. "It's just that you've been gone for so long that I couldn't imagine you coming back anymore. I was waiting.."  
  
Eriol's eyes grew softheartedly. He took Tomoyo's hand as she just looked at him in awe. "But I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
Tomoyo flinched. She knew deep down he was right..very right indeed. Eriol was right here in front of her, right at this moment..and nothing could ever change that.  
  
"Promise me that you'll show up everyday, okay?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah.."  
  
At last, they made it out the park. They could see Eriol's house and Tomoyo's house not so far away. They walked and reached Eriol's gates. "I thank you very much, Daidouji-san," he said as he went in the Hiragizawa residence. "Are you sure you don't want me to escort you to your home? It's not that far."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head. "I'll be okay now," she replied as she began to walk. "See you tomorrow, Hiragizawa-kun."  
  
Eriol watched her leave, making sure she'll make it safely. When Tomoyo went around the corner, he also walked in his house.  
  
"Master, I'm really sorry for not fetching you!" Nakuru boomed, bowing repetitively. "I'm sooooo sorry Master! It won't happen again!" Her eyes were getting moist from her baka-ness as Kaho and Spinel came in.  
  
"Eriol," she said, surprised but also happy to see him safe. "Are you hurt in any way? Who helped you come home?"  
  
Eriol smiled awkwardly. "I'm alright. Daidouji-san lives nearby so we went home together," he replied.  
  
Spinel flew to his shoulder, sighing a wave of relief. "Thank goodness, Master. Miss Kaho was getting really worried and.."  
  
Suddenly, Eriol felt his head ache. He knelt down to the floor as Spinel floated into the air. Kaho immediately rushed to his side. "Eriol! Eriol.." she said, trying to calm him down. Nakuru watched in terror; it was rare for her master to experience a head ache.  
  
"Clow Reed.." he murmured, clutching his head tightly in immense pain.  
  
"What is it about him?" Kaho asked, struggling to contain Eriol's aching.  
  
After then, Eriol slowly let go of his head, sweating and gasping for air. "I..I could see it," he began. "His memory is coming back to me.."  
  
His three companions gasped. "N-No.." Kaho pleaded. "I was afraid this day would come."  
  
They then put Eriol to his room so he could rest. Kaho nervously walked to Spinel and Nakuru, who were also very afraid. "If he constantly remembers everything about Clow Reed, he will lose all his memory as Hiragizawa Eriol," she bagan. "No..not this time. This was the whole reason why we had to go to London, in order for Eriol to forget."  
  
"B-But what happens if Master Clow Reed's memory is fully recovered by Master Eriol?" asked Nakuru, trembling in fear.  
  
Kaho paused for a while, then replied, "Hiragizawa Eriol will vanish."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: So, how was it? Pretty short, ne? Nice? Sucked? Boring? Cute? Review please, I really need your comments and suggestions. Oh well, it's just my first fic. I still have a long way to go! Ingatz..  
  
Mendori-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Mendori-chan here ready to serve you people another chappie of Remember.. But I tell you readers out there, this story is confusing me due to Gie2x's perplexed plot!! By the way, I need a beta reader for my fan fics.. Ah, just go with the flow anyways. *Takes a deep breath* Here I go!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol opened his azure eyes, almost blinded by the morning sun. He sat up awkwardly, suffering a little pain from the headache he experienced last night. He put on his eyeglasses and sighed.  
  
"So much for my first day," he muttered as he got out of his bed and walked downstairs.  
  
"Morning Master!!" Nakuru enthusiastically greeted the boy as she placed his breakfast on the table. "I promise to take good care of you Master and I WILL FETCH YOU TO-DA-Y!!"  
  
Eriol couldn't help but smile. "Thank you then," he replied, sitting down on the chair. He put his hand on his forehead, feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
Kaho then came in and noticed him. "Are you sure you can go to school like this?" she asked with great concern in her face. "You can always stay home and--"  
  
"I'll go, thank you." Eriol smiled. "I promised Daidouji-san that I would show up everyday for her."  
  
Spinel came out from the cabinet with a grin on its face. "Master, I'm very pleased in you," it said, working its way to Eriol's lap. "Daidouji-san is Sakura-san's best friend, as I assume?"  
  
"Yes," Eriol nodded, then he stood up. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to go change into my uniform now." With that, he left to his room.  
  
Nakuru tilted her head and said, "Master seems to be very energetic than he used to."  
  
"And he smiles more often," added Spinel.  
  
"I think his Daidouji-san is the reason behind all this," Kaho agreed, smiling warmly. "She could become a very important part in Eriol's life."  
  
Tomoyo anxiously tapped her pencil on her desk, waiting for Eriol to get in the classroom. "He's late now," she murmured, trying to listen to the teacher discussing in front. At last, a knock was heard next the door flung open. There stood Eriol with an excuse note in his hand.  
  
"You're late today, Hiragizawa-san," said the teacher as Eriol gave him his excuse letter. He bowed apologetically afterwards.  
  
"I had a terrible headache last night. Gomen," he said, then went over to his seat.  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun, are you alright?" Tomoyo whispered, who was sitting behind him. Eriol flashed her a smile and replied, "Yeah, just a little dizzy."  
  
Tomoyo's expression was skeptical. "But you look a little pale. Sakura-chan called last night and said Keroberos felt something strange. Did you feel anything?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol's headache stroke again, forcing him to clench his fists. Tomoyo looked worried. "H-Hirigizawa-kun..?"  
  
"Yue..Keroberos..Kaho.." he murmered, remembering something from Clow Reed's memory. He painfully grasped his head and closed his eyes shut.  
  
"A-Ah..Hiragizawa-kun?!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, standing up from her seat.  
  
The teacher dropped his chalk and turned to him. "Hiragizawa-san, what's happening?" he asked. Sakura and Li also stood up, sensing a very familiar aura.  
  
"Shaoran-kun.." Sakura faced him, then Li turned to Tomoyo. She helped Eriol up as they stepped outside. "Sensei, I'll just take him to the clinic," she said.  
  
"Ah, thank you, Daidouji-san." The teacher replied as Tomoyo helped Eriol walk.  
  
"He was in terrible pain when he came in. But he seems to be calmed down," remarked the school nurse.  
  
Tomoyo sat next to Eriol's bed. He was fast asleep.  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling forcefully. "I'll stay for a while."  
  
The nurse nodded and left the two alone. Tomoyo faced the sleeping Eriol, her eyes starting to sting. "I've always looked forward to seeing you again, Hiragizawa-kun," she whispered, tucking the blanket on him gently. "But I don't know why it turned out this way.."  
  
Tomoyo shakily wiped her tears away just before they spilled. Silence filled the room that it was almost deafening. She remembered herself when Eriol left for London three years ago. It gave her the opportunity to make movies about Sakura and her Sakura Cards since nothing ever happens when Eriol was gone. At first, she was glad that everything was at peace and Eriol left for good..but as days passed, she realized she took him for granted.  
  
"K-Kaho.."  
  
Eriol suddenly spoke causing Tomoyo to snap out. He was trying to reach something..from a dream? She leaned in closer so she could hear Eriol's muttering.  
  
"Release me..release me," he uttered softly. After that, he went back to silence. Tomoyo felt cold for some reason. "H-Hiragizawa-kun.."  
  
It was dismissal time when Nakuru fetched Eriol from school. He was waiting for her by the tree while Nakuru talked to Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji-san, thank you very much for taking care of Master," she said, trying her best to smile. "I..I'm just afraid. I feel like something bad will happen to him today."  
  
Tomoyo felt her heart crumple. She wanted to be with Eriol every second so she could take care of him, but.. She managed to smile halfheartedly. "I know you'll take good care of Eri.. Hiragizawa-kun," she replied when Eriol suddenly called Nakuru.  
  
"It's getting dark," he said aloud. "Y-Yes, Master!" Nakuru led the way, walking abruptly ahead. Eriol then turned to Tomoyo..and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry to give you so much trouble on my first days," he said, bowing politely. Tomoyo shook her head. "N-No, it's alright. I'm glad to help," she replied but only to find herself staring at the ground. Something was bothering her very much.  
  
"Farewell then. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked away with Nakuru.  
  
Tomoyo watched him leave. She felt her chest tighten as her eyes began to sting. "Be safe.. please."  
  
Nakuru was feeling very unseasy since Eriol was silent most of the time. He was thinking about a lot of things.  
  
She then remembered Kaho telling her that something inevitable will happen really soon and that made her more and more worried. Whenvener Nakuru would ask her why, she would say she could feel it.  
  
And indeed..something did.  
  
A huge BANG! sound came up from behind as Nakuru immediately turned around. She gasped, tears running down her cheeks. The shock horrified her when she saw a car crashed against a tree..with Eriol lying down bloody on the sidewalk.  
  
"MAAAAASTEEEEERRRR!!"  
  
Eriol was rushed to the hospital, barely breathing. Nakuru bathed in her own tears, crying and shouting out his name relentlessly, hoping he would wake up..but he didn't. She quickly called up Kaho and explained everything, sobbing and hurting in every piercing word that got into her head.  
  
"I couldn't protect him! I couldn't protect him.." Nakuru cried.  
  
"Stay calm, Nakuru. We'll be on our way there. He's going to be all right," Kaho reassured her although she may never be sure. "Let's just hope he would.."  
  
The doctor faced up to Kaho, Nakuru and Spinel with a bit of hope in his eyes. "Eriol will be alright," he began, but then his eyes suddenly saddened. "He wasn't hit that hard and wasn't severely injured. But what concerns me the most is that he.."  
  
Kaho stood up, looking at him eagerly.  
  
"He may forget."  
  
Later that night, Kaho discussed the situation with her two other companitons. "We all know Eriol is Clow Reed's reincarnation," she began. "So it would be natural for Eriol to remember some of Clow's reminiscences."  
  
Spinel and Nakuru nodded, listening carefully.  
  
"But I discovered something very frightening when we went back to London.. I felt an aura back here in Japan and I was afraid that Eriol would return here. It was one of Clow Reed's spells, the one that I feared the most."  
  
Nakuru leaned in closer. "Which is?"  
  
Kaho looked at her nervously. "When Eriol fully recovers all of Clow Reed's memories, he will forget his own as Hiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Spinel flew closer, too. "So you're saying, Eriol will become Clow Reed?" it asked.  
  
Kaho nodded. "And he will no longer remember anything when he was Eriol..not even Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"That explains everything why you tried to stop Master from coming back to Japan," said Nakuru, her face saddening. "But he really missed his friends.. particularly Daidouji-san. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I apologize," admitted Kaho, feeling very guilty. "I thought the spell was already broken so I believed that it would be safe if we came back..but only to regret that right now."  
  
Tomoyo walked in Eriol's room, carrying a weak smile on her face. Two days have passed since the incident so she was getting very nervous and worried at the same time. She sat on one of the chairs as Eriol watched her every move, who was already awake.  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo began, her voice trembling, eyes about to spill tears. "I-I'm happy to see you're doing great and I--"  
  
"What happened?" he suddenly cut in, his voice wasn't the same anymore. He lost the sweet and gentlemanly tone he used to give out whenever he talked to her.  
  
"You..you don't remember?" Tomoyo asked, inching closer to his side. She tried to smile. "But you remember me..right?"  
  
She wanted to make sure. "I'm Tomoyo, your friend. Remember?" Her eyes were moist and afraid, her voice trembling in uncertainty.  
  
Eriol slowly looked at her, face-to-face. His eyes didn't light up anymore. They weren't the familiar ones Tomoyo knew.  
  
And in a cold tone, he replied, "Tomoyo..who?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's notes: Okay, that's it for Chapter 2. If any of you were wondering, I have nothing against Eriol (because I love him very much!) although in my fics, he seems to suffer a lot. Review please.. and I REALLY NEED A BETA READER. I find my fics so plain and emotionless but..I don't know..what do you think? Please comment, too, if my plot is confusing you. I usually suck in making plots and I'm better off in one-shots (I wish! And I'm planning to write a Shaman King fic of Horo/Tamao). Hehe.. Ingatz!  
  
Mendori-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh gosh, people can really make me cry! Tee-hee...just kidding. ^_^ Sowee for the long update on this fic. I was busy making a Mankin of Horo/Tamao and a YnM. But I promise I won't work on another fic UNTIL this one is complete. If I do break that promise, I will hate Eriol for the rest of my life!! See how much I mean it???? Hehehe... ^^;;;;;;  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter three: Inevitable Circumstance  
  
She slammed the door behind her, tears threatening to spill from her lilac eyes. They weren't as vibrant as they were before she stepped in his room back in the hospital: full of eagerness to see the injured magician.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo raced to her bed, burying her face in the soft fluffy pillow.  
  
"How could he forget?" murmered the girl. "He was...so cold..." she sat up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The look on his face back in his bleak room was just blank...and it broke her heart.  
  
Hiragizawa Eriol could not remember Tomoyo anymore; not even her name. But Tomoyo knew she had no right to get mad at him because it wasn't his fault. Nor wasn't it hers. Nor Nakuru's. Not anyone's at all.  
  
'He'll eventually get his memory back...and everything will return to normal,' she assured herself, smiling bitterly. When she remembered the cold words he said, her forehead creased as she sighed.  
  
'Who am I kidding?'  
  
"Eriol." Kaho opened the door to Eriol's room, but only to find him looking out the window blankly. She grieved a look of concern as she walked in the dark room quietly.  
  
"Eri-"  
  
"Kaho," he cut in, his unusual cold tone echoing in the empty room. Looking at her intently, he said three words that would break Tomoyo's heart: I love you.  
  
Before Kaho could reply, he added, "I know who I am now, and I have been searching for a part of myself for the past years. But I never knew it was yo--"  
  
A sudden slap hit Eriol's face as he stopped in the middle of his confession. Slowly looking up at the red-haired woman in front of him, Kaho frowned.  
  
"This is not you, Eriol." Her eyes clearly upset.  
  
"I told you I loved you," said the boy once more. He knew that as Clow Reed, this was the right thing. But deep down, his heart was aching, telling him to take those words back.  
  
Kaho faced him, her eyes moist. It was true that Clow Reed had fallen in love with her, but that was the past. "You are Eriol Hiragizawa now; not Clow. And as Eriol, you have a future...and it is not with me," she told him straightforwardly.  
  
"I don't understand." The reincarnation sat up. "K-Kaho..."  
  
"I've loved you, too...but only as Clow Reed." She turned her back and walked out the doorway. "Remember who you are as Eriol. Remember what it was like to be her friend. Remember her...Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
The room was once again engulfed in darkness after Kaho closed the door, leaving Eriol's heart split in two. To be damned that his memory and his heart were loving two different people. Fate played a game on him...a game that played with his feelings.  
  
But his mind tried to convince himself that Kaho was the right person for him...although his heart belonged to a girl he cannot even remember.  
  
Eriol limply lay his head on his pillow when he felt sleepy. He closed his eyes and before he slumbered, he whispered to himself, "Who is Daidouji Tomoyo?"  
  
"It's so nice of you to come, Daidouji-san!" exclaimed Nakuru enthusiastically, opening the door to let the raven-haired girl in. Tomoyo forced herself to smile as if she was unaffected yesterday. Eriol went home from the hospital that morning, so Tomoyo took the initiative to see him in his mansion.  
  
"H-How is he?" she asked immediately, not moving from the porch as her eyes focused on the floor, shaking uncontolably, but still hiding it.  
  
The servant sighed, her enthusiasm fading as fast as it came. "I-I just don't understand," Nakuru's voice trembled. "He...he was just fine some days ago...but because I didn't watch over him, I...I--"  
  
"It's not your fault," Tomoyo assured her. "It was just an accident. But you did your best to save him, and he's still alive. That's all that matters." She smiled bitterly. Inside Tomoyo's heart was really pain, but she forced herself to hide it...again.  
  
"A-Arigatou," replied Nakuru, quickly wiping her tears. "Won't you come in?"  
  
Tomoyo froze. She felt she had no right to step in the Hiragizawa mansion for her presence was unwelcomed. "I...I think I'll give him more time to recover. I'll drop by soon," she replied, turning her back on Nakuru.  
  
'Leave here, Tomoyo,' she told herself, taking abrupt steps away from the mansion. 'Just hope he'll remember you as a person...'  
  
Nakuru closed the door sadly. "I'm so sorry, Daidouji-san."  
  
Kaho walked in the living room with a heavy sigh. She knew what Eriol was going through but she needed to encourage him to live as himself...not as Clow Reed.  
  
Nakuru sat on one of the couches across Kaho.  
  
"Daidouji-san came," she stared at the floor.  
  
"And she left already?" asked Kaho worriedly.  
  
Nodding, Nakuru replied, "I could clearly see in her eyes that she desperately wanted to see Master Eriol...but she also knew she would find him not recognizing her anymore."  
  
"Why?" a deep voice asked. The two turned when they saw Eriol coming down the stairs cautiously with Spinel guiding him. He was in clutches, having a hard time walking.  
  
"Master, I don't think--"  
  
"Tell me, Nakuru," he interrupted his servant, looking at her with his azure eyes. "Did I hurt her?"  
  
Nakuru felt her chest tighten. She stared at the floor. "I'm sory, Master. But you did."  
  
Silence filled the room. Minutes later, Eriol sighed. "Tell her to come see me." And when he continued, a smile crept in Kaho's lips. "I want to remember."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daidouji-san? It's me, Nakuru," said the girl on the telephone.  
  
"Nakuru? H-Hai, can I help you?" asked Tomoyo at the end of the line.  
  
"Master Eriol said that he wanted to see you."  
  
Tomoyo felt her heart race. "S-Seriously?" she asked, a smile finally on her face.  
  
"Yes, Daidouji-san! Can you come this afternoon?"  
  
"O-Of course," replied the girl. "Y-Yes...3 would be fine...I'll be there, I promise...okay, goodbye."  
  
She smiled sincerely when she placed the phone down. At last, her hope was revived. "I'm going to do my best to make him remember," she told herself with determination.  
  
"Trust me, Hiragizawa-kun."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That is it for Chapter 3. Sorry for making it really short. I just wanted to write about Eriol's recovery all in Chapter 4, or perhaps the finale would be in chapter 5. Oops, I hate spoilerz. ^^;;; 


	4. Chapter 4

Tomyo cautiously stepped in front of the Hiragizawa mansion, her raven- colored hair tied up into a ponytail neatly with a slight blush on her angelic face. She wore a casual dress, not so eye-catching. In other words, she was siple...today. ^^  
  
Taking a deep breath, she repetitively told herself not to panic. 'Hiragizawa-kun won't kill you, Tomoyo!' she thought. 'It isn't his fault he forgot some things...and that's why you're here—to make him remember. But just don't try to take anything personally, cause if you do, it'll break your fragile heart.'  
  
"Okay..." she sighed.  
  
Tomyo shakily knocked on the huge mahogany door, then stopped after the nth knock.  
  
It was then opened by the genki Nakuru, who burst into excitement, grinning widely. "Daidouji-san! I'm so happy you came!!!" she dragged Tomoyo in the living room, letting her sit on one of the couches. "Don't act as if it's your first time to get in here! Make yourself at home."  
  
Tomoyo had to smile. "H-Hai."  
  
"Ah, just wait here for a sec. I'll go call master," Nakuru opted, rushing up the stairs as if a rampaging bull was after her.  
  
The girl sweatdropped, assuming Nakuru ate more sweets than the usual. Tomoyo then greeted Spinel with a smile when in came in the room. "Suppi, do you happen to know where Miss Mizuki is?" she asked.  
  
Spinel rested itself on one of the armrests, sighing heavily. "So nice of you to come, Daidouji-san," it said lazily. "Kaho-sama is out today because she has some errands to fulfill."  
  
"Errands?" asked the girl suddenly.  
  
"She went off yesterday. I think she'll be gone for quite a while..."  
  
"Oh." Her thoughts then wondered.  
  
Spinel looked at her intently with its eyebrow raised. "Something, wrong Miss Daidouji?" it asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "No, nothing at all." She replied, then blinked. "B-But...I was hoping Miss Mizuki would be here to accompany Eriol and me."  
  
The cat sighed once more. "Daidouji-san," it replied knowingly. "Kaho-sama wants to give you and Master some time alone. If I were you, I would accept it than waste time by looking for her."  
  
Tomoyo looked clueless. But they were interrupted when Eriol came in with Nakuru assisting him. Tomoyo felt her movement become tense upon seeing Eriol after anticipating that day to come.  
  
As soon as Eriol was seated comfortably, Nakuru and Spinel decided to leave them alone.  
  
Tomoyo felt uneasy with her old friend since she wasn't used to his presence anymore. "A-Ah...wait--"  
  
"It's okay, Daidouji-san," spoke the magician.  
  
She stopped, then placed her hands on her lap hesitantly. Her purple eyes didn't dare meet the azure ones in front of her, so instead, they gazed on the old wooden floor below.  
  
On the other hand, Eriol looked at her with concern plastered on his face. "Something wrong, Daidouji-san?" he asked.  
  
Quickly, Tomoyo faced him, but she tried her best not to gaze at him for too long. "N-No, it's nothing," she said plainly, standing up.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk..." she noticed his clutches. "...or maybe not."  
  
Eriol stood up vigilantly. But although he was the Clow's reincarnation (so powerful and great, mind you), he felt wobbly and almost lost his balance.  
  
Tomoyo luckily reacted quickly, steadying Eriol's now vulnerable body.  
  
"Careful," she whispered softly. The physical contact made her feel uneasy, considering her arm around Eriol's shoulder. She shakily helped him up, then turning away as if she feared him.  
  
"Why are you like this, Tomoyo?" asked Eriol in his serious tone after he was stable enough to stand upright.  
  
Tomoyo froze. 'My dear Kami-sama, he called me by my first name...?' she thought. 'And how could he possibly know I was acting weird although his amnesia is still there?'  
  
She kept silent, hoping he would change the topic.  
  
"Take me outside," said Eriol.  
  
"E-Eh?" blinked the girl.  
  
"Take me outside," he repeated, finally their eyes found each other. "And serve me your purpose of you being here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two servants finally convinced Tomoyo to take Eriol to the park for a walk. They were walking on the path as Tomoyo remembered the night shortly before the accident.  
  
"He was just so different then..." muttered Tomoyo, once in a while glancing if Eriol was doing all right.  
  
She thought he didn't catch her looking at him, but this time, he did.  
  
Tomoyo stopped when she saw Eriol pause in front.  
  
Yes, he heard what she said. "What is it that makes me different from the Eriol you knew?" he asked, carefully facing his companion.  
  
Tomoyo once again averted her gaze.  
  
"Nothing..." she said frankly.  
  
Eriol drew his face closer to Tomoyo's. "Look at me," he told her. Her eyes then met his, shaking uncontrollably. "I won't buy your lies anymore. Please tell me, Daidouji-san. I just want to remember..."  
  
"But you might say something..." she murmured.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Something that might hurt...like I have no such right to tell you some things even I wasn't supposed to know..."  
  
Sighing, Eriol smiled warmly at the young woman in front of him. "I trust you, Daidouji-san," he told her sincerely. "If I had a million friends, you will always be the one I trust the most."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the smiling gentleman, her cheeks shaded with pink. Unexpectedly, Eriol unconsciously took her in his arm and embraced her.  
  
'I'm certain...' he thought, closing his eyes. 'You, Daidouji-san, are the one I have been selfishly looking for all my life. And no, not as Clow Reed...but as Hiragizawa Eriol.'  
  
"E-Eriol-kun..." stuttred Tomoyo, her cheeks turning as red as an apple and her plan to not take anything personally shattered into tiny pieces.  
  
The magician chuckled softly. "I feel I know everything now that I've heard you call me by my first name."  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks flushed. "I-I-I mean, Hira--"  
  
"And I like it better that way," he interrupted. "Tomoyo."  
  
The girl felt her heart stop. 'Is he serious...?' she thought as her companion let her go. 'Kami-sama, what do you want me to do???'  
  
She looked at the outline of his handsome young face, his gentleness coming back to her as fast as it was lost and her hope in him suddenly strengthened. He was coming back to whom he was before...  
  
"Eriol-kun," she spoke, but Eriol pressed his finger against her lips.  
  
"Sshh..." he hissed softly. "I will no longer live from my past life and instead, I will live like a normal person would. Help me because I trust you deeply, Tomoyo."  
  
That was, perhaps, the greatest thing anyone has ever said to Tomoyo...and she felt motivated.  
  
"Once I remember how to play the piano, as Nakuru told me," he continued. "Would you sing for me?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
He smiled back.  
  
The next few days were going quite well and Eriol was recovering fast. He went to school the following day and recalled his friends and the lessons he once loved and was good at. Tomoyo was with him all the way...  
  
Another day has passed as Eriol insisted to escort Tomoyo to her home. They walked on the same path in the park just like before, walking beside each other like bestfriends.  
  
'I don't want this to ever end, Kami-sama,' thought Tomoyo. 'I have found eternal happiness just by helping Eriol-kun recover his lost memory. Thank you...'  
  
The magician, on the other hand, was feeling a bit uneasy. Although his memory was slowly becoming clear, his past never ceases to haunt him. Of all the places in the park alone with Tomoyo, he remembered confessing to Kaho as Clow Reed. He was, of course, guilty that Tomoyo might find out. But he had something else in mind, even far more serious than his confession...  
  
"T-Tomoyo," Eriol spoke suddenly.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him. She was startled by the way he said her name hastily. "Eriol-kun?"  
  
He looked at her seriously. Mixed emotions clearly plastered on his face.  
  
"I need to tell you something important."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: What blabberish crap slash idea was rampaging in Eriol's head? And why did he remember Kaho at the most crucial places, especially with only Tomoyo as his companion and what in the world is far more serious than the confession itself??? What the heck will he say?!? Well folks, the author has no idea!! @_@ But just wait for the finale; it'll be up soon. Seriously, I suck in making fluff and I'm better off in Dark stuff. ^^;;;;  
  
You'll never know, in the next chapter, things won't be as smooth as they seem; tables may turn and fate might play dice. 


	5. Remember

"Very good improvement, Hiragizawa-san," said Eriol's doctor, checking up on the young man's previous injuries from the car accident. He then smiled happily. "And I am glad to hear that your memory is coming back."  
  
Eriol stood up from his chair, smiling in return. "I couldn't have done it without the help of my friend," he replied.  
  
"Oh? And who might your friend be? I will give her full credit on your recovery," said his doctor, handing Eriol a list of some medications that he might need in case.  
  
Eriol accepted it as he peered through the glass window, his eyes running up and down on the raven-haired girl who was waiting outside for him. He returned his eyes to the doctor's and replied, "Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
The doctor smiled. "Very well then," he said, escorting Eriol to the door. "See you next month." His voice then turned serious. "Do take heed on those medications."  
  
Eriol chuckled, radiantly grinning. "Of course, sensei. I wouldn't want to see her worried again."  
  
"I'm serious, Hiragizawa-san. Your life depends on it and you know it. Haven't you told Mizuki-san and your other companions about it yet?"  
  
Eriol paused. All this time, he was hiding something from Tomoyo...  
  
"Yes," he replied honestly.  
  
The doctor raised his eyebrow. "But then Hiragizawa-san, I am beginning to suspect that you haven't told Miss Daidouji about this."  
  
Eriol opened the door, not bothering to look back. "I'm sorry...but I can't afford to either. Good day, Kimura-sensei."  
  
Tomoyo stood up from her seat when Eriol came out of the room. He opted to leave already. When finally they walked alone together, Tomoyo seized the opportunity to talk to him once more.  
  
"Eriol-kun," she spoke, trying to hide her shakiness. But unfortunately for her, Eriol knew her all too well.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo," he said with a sigh. He knew she wanted to know about the unexpected distraction Eriol wanted to tell her yesterday. But he fought back and told her he was deeply thankful that she helped him instead and denied that there was something more important he wanted Tomoyo to know.  
  
What a big fat lie.  
  
But Tomoyo could tell almost immediately.  
  
Eriol stopped as Tomoyo watched him in awe when he took her hand all of a sudden. She felt her face heat up due to Eriol's tingling touch.  
  
"Tell me, Tomoyo," he said gentlemanly, holiding her gaze. A change of topic may do. "Am I that repulsive?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "What are you talking about? Why are you suddenly concerned about your obnoxious-ness when you, the heart throb Hiragizawa Eriol, has caught the charms of almost every girl in Tomoeda?" Tomoyo finally found her comfort to tease Eriol hastily, grinning at her reply.  
  
"Every girl, you say, Miss Tomoyo?" he repeated, smiling lightheartedly. "Then that would include you?" he joked, causing Tomoyo to blush even more.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun...you...you--"  
  
"Ara? Nani..." Eriol bowed politely as if acting like a underdog to her. "Princess Tomoyo?" He grinned, making fun of the blushing girl.  
  
"You may act cute in front of me, and it suits you well," she told him sarcastically.  
  
Eriol chuckled, but inside him, he was desperate to tell Tomoyo something very important...before it would be too late. He considered himself as a total hypocrite and a liar, all just to cover up one fact he can never reveal...yet.  
  
"Get some rest, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo told him after she noticed he hesitated to reply. He looked up at the smiling young woman. "Please?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Eriol found himself back in his home, resting (as Tomoyo suggested). He was getting worried if he had to tell her sooner or later.  
  
'She might hate me if I continue lying like this,' he thought, rolling around his bed as if insomnia occupied his head. 'But she might get hurt...'  
  
The door opened suddenly as Eriol looked up and saw Kaho.  
  
"Not today?" she asked.  
  
The young man sighed and stared at his blanket, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Kaho looked at him disappointedly, walking toward the boy. "You have to tell her sooner or later. You know it is inevitable, Eriol." She told him bitterly.  
  
"But it isn't as easy as it seems." He looked up at the woman in front of him. "I may even fall for her..."  
  
"Tell her you love her then," Kaho suggested, smiling. "Your love for her will never be forgotten even after you...you--"  
  
"When the time is right," Eriol cut in, smiling back. "Even death cannot set us apart...I can see it in her eyes vividly."  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
"Thank you for helping me realize that, Kaho. And if you'll excuse me, resting is now my top priority...at least, at the moment. I can't deny the fact that I do feel weary."  
  
"Very well then. Good night." Kaho walked outside as she closed the door.  
  
'I was expecting you to tell her during those days when I was away...'  
  
She walked in her room. "Before it's too late, Eriol...you must tell her. Your days are now numbered."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo went to school. It was a Monday that day, and she was getting worried since Eriol hasn't arrived yet.  
  
"Where in the world is he?" she wondered, taking notes of the teacher's discussion. She stared at the empty seat in front of her. "It isn't like him to be absent when the exams are coming..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what happened to Eriol-kun?" Kinomoto Sakura asked her bestfriend, who was arranging her assignments for the day.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," replied Tomoyo, not bothering to look back at her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled forcefully. She finally faced her cousin and answered, "I'll call him when I get home. These assignments are too much so I can't visit him yet."  
  
With that, Tomoyo walked to her home, not minding what Sakura's reaction was. For some reason, Tomoyo felt scared that something might happen to Eriol.  
  
"Hello? Ah, Nakuru...yeah, it's Tomoyo," she said, talking on the phone.  
  
"Master suddently got sick, Daidouji-san," explained his servant at the end of the line.  
  
"I-Is he okay...?" Tomoyo felt her voice tremble.  
  
Silence...  
  
"U-Uh...yeah! Y-Yeah, he is!" replied Nakuru half-heartedly. "But...I'm afraid..."  
  
Tomoyo felt her grip on the phone. "N-Ne, I'll check on him tomorrow...but that wouldn't be necessary if he goes to school right?"  
  
Silence once more...  
  
"I'm not sure he'll be in school tomorrow either." Nakuru's usual genki self disappeared and turned serious... dead serious.  
  
Tomoyo smiled forcefully. "O-Okay. I'll be there tomorrow so wait for me!"  
  
She hung up on Nakuru, thus the end of their conversation. Nakuru put the phone down and whispered, "Make sure you'll be on time, Daidouji- san...because I'm not sure if you can even see him alive by tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Tomoyo was on her way to Eriol's home, walking on the sidewalk. The weather was cruel and it didn't give in. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt suddenly uneasy. But all of a sudden, the grey skies poured down rain, soaking the young woman.  
  
"Of all the days..." muttered Tomoyo.  
  
She finally arrived at Eriol's place and knocked on the door. "Please make him okay," she whispered to herself. "Kami-sama...please..."  
  
The door was squeaked open by a tall red-haired woman, looking at the soaking Tomoyo. "Please come in, Tomoyo."  
  
The raven-haired girl walked in the dim-lit mansion, giving her a sense of uncertainty.  
  
Kaho walked toward one of the couches, asking Tomoyo to come sit down with her. The seriousness of her tone ordered Tomoyo to listen.  
  
"Eriol is..." Kaho faced Tomoyo, looking at her intently. "He is sick."  
  
"T-Then it isn't that serious," Tomoyo tried to smile, trying to reassure herself that Eriol just caught a common cold.  
  
"Sick, Tomoyo," repeated Kaho, telling her with her eyes that she was serious.  
  
Tears threatened to spill from the younger female's eyes. "W-What are you talking about...? He was just fine the other day," the look on Kaho's face told her everything. "N-No...he isn't going to..."  
  
"He has Dementia," Kaho began. "It was in his genes. But the car accident triggered the disease to start occupying within himself. There was no cure..."  
  
Tomoyo could not believe her ears. "All this time...he knew?"  
  
"He only wanted to live the rest of his days with you, as if there was no such thing as death. You, Tomoyo Daidouji, convinced him that death doesn't exist," Kaho said, trying to make Tomoyo understand.  
  
A while later, she escorted Tomoyo to Eriol's room.  
  
The girl found him sitting up on his bed, greeting her with a sincere smile. She walked to his bed side and smiled only half-heartedly.  
  
"How are you?" was all she could manage to ask.  
  
"Tired," replied Eriol. Indeed, he felt quite tired. He lay his head on his pillow, making Tomoyo feel very hesitant.  
  
"Eriol-kun..."  
  
"I can't stay too long, Tomoyo," he explained, his azure eyes held the gaze of Tomoyo's purple ones that were moist. "I have to..."  
  
"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun!"  
  
Tomoyo shakily held onto Eriol's hand, gripping it tightly. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, praying for the boy to be alright.  
  
"I'm just so glad you came..." Hiragizawa Eriol squeezed Tomoyo's hand when all hope seemed to be lost.  
  
She looked at him, smiling bitterly with her tears running down her face.  
  
Maybe this time, he won't make it...  
  
"Don't let go, Eriol-kun," she told him, now drawing his hand onto her heart. "Don't let go...Don't let go...please..." she pleaded. "You can't go! We have a lot of things to do together. Let's watch the sunset, play the piano for me, bake a cake together..."  
  
It pained him to see Tomoyo cry in front of him. Eriol brushed her silky hair with his hand, breathing weakly.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," he whispered softly. "I don't want to let go so I can be with you...but--"  
  
"Then don't!" she pleaded desperately. Her heart was now aching so badly that she felt her body become numb. She cried even harder, tears spilling painfully.  
  
Eriol then felt his chest tighten and his grip on Tomoyo's hand loose. Maybe...  
  
"I may never get to do everything you've mentioned anymore," he began.  
  
"Eriol, don't say that!" she begged him.  
  
"I may never be here for you whenever you need me the most..."  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
He smiled. "But I will always remember in my heart that I have loved an angel by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo paused.  
  
"And maybe, just maybe, she would feel the same..."  
  
She was speechless. Was he serious? But before she could reply, he slowly leaned, his lips softly brushed against hers in a loving kiss.  
  
"E-Eriol...please..." deperation in her voice.  
  
"Just let go Tomoyo," he said weakly. "After all we've been through, I learned the essence to love despite imperfections, despite hindrances and despite the past."  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa took one last long look at his inamorata. "For as long as I am imprinted in your memory, that would be my happiness for eternity."  
  
Tomoyo gripped his hand. "Eriol, no!!! I love you!"  
  
His heart stopped beating...  
  
"No..." Tears escaped Tomoyo's eyes. She trembled upon seeing the lifeless body.  
  
Hiragizawa Eriol has left...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
17-year-old Tomoyo carried flowers in front of Eriol's grave, smiling. She placed the boquet, remembering his tender loving smile.  
  
Momories of the mind are only remembered for a short while. But the heart can never forget the love shared between two people.  
  
"Happy birthday, Eriol-kun."  
  
*~+OwArI+~* _________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yey! I finally finished it!! This is my VERY belated b-day present for Eriol-kun. Hehehe...it's angsty in the end. Don't flame me because I killed Eriol-chan!! I just wanted to write an angst this time, okay?? Please R This is dedicated to my fwends who 'generously' reviewed this fic. Somo na cge remind ninyo, ipa-basa raman diay nako. Joke lang!!! ^^ Sory kung cliché or baduy  
  
Special thanks: Gingernap7, Nikui-chan and Yume @_@ Nadz, y did u get the "J" sa imu penname? Uuy...guilty!! hehehe...pEaCe!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If this story's plot has already been taken, I apologize. 'Ey, typical for me to kill someone with a sickness or a car accident! @_@ If syaoran no hime is reading, I think I took some parts from your E+T "First Time I Love Forever" Sowee po!!! I'll give you credit and worship you for the rest of my life for that!!! 


End file.
